Quand Harry Potter rencontre SG1
by Siampie
Summary: Tous les deux ont perdu des êtres cher l'un son père et l'autre son fils, et si deux êtres s'étaient trouvés pour enfin former une famille.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crossover stargate SG1 et Harry Potter, l'action se situe au prince de sang mêlé.**_

_**Pour les besoins de cette fic le personnage que j'ai inventé fait partie du trio Harry Potter pour l'équilibre numérique, et elle se nomme Michelle Sander alias Mike.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre assez surprenante.**_

Ce matin en me réveillant je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde que cette année allait être pleine de rebondissement.

Harry nous avait mis au courant à propos de la prophétie et de cette lourde tache qui lui avait été attribué dés l'instant ou Voldemort l'avait désigné en tant que son ennemi juré.

Bien sur il pouvait compter sur nous, Hermione, Ron et moi-même. Nous nous connaissions depuis la nuit ou le choixpeau avait fait de nous des gryffondors. Dés lors nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les pires situations qui soit, et ca fait six ans que ca dure.

Nous étions sur le quai n° 9 ¾, prêt à embarquer. Harry nous étayer encore sa théorie sur Malfoy devenu mangemort, ni moi, ni Ron, et encore moins Hermione ne voulait le croire.

He : Où est Harry ?

R : Il est peut être déjà sur le quai.

M : Allons-y, on le trouvera surement.

Lors de la répartition, le professeur Dumbledore nous avez présentée à des personnages assez singuliers, ils étaient tous les quatre en treillis, et porter des armes, sans doute des militaires.

He : Arrêtes de manger, ton meilleur ami a disparu.

R : Il est là, espèce de givrée.

G : Il est couvert de sang, pourquoi il est toujours couvert de sang ?

M : Je ne sais pas mais ca devient une fâcheuse habitude chez lui.

He : Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

H : Je vous expliquerai plus tard. J'ai manqué quelque chose.

R : Le choixpeau que nous allons devoir faire preuve de courage, en ces heures sombres. C'est facile pour lui de dire ca c'est un chapeau.

M : Dumbledore, nous à présenté quatre visiteur venu d'un autre monde. Ils sont arrivés par l'anneau des anciens.

H : L'anneau des anciens, c'est quoi ca ?

He : On n'en a parlé en histoire de la magie.

M : C'est bien pour ca qu'il ignore ce que c'est.

La soirée de la répartition terminée, Hermione et Ron conduisit les premières années au dortoir. Harry et moi-même nous nous rendions à la salle commune.

… : Michelle attends.

M : Oh ! Luna, et je t'ai déjà demandée de m'appeler Mike.

H : Bonsoir Luna.

L : désolé.

M : Ce n'est pas grave, tu es la seule privilégiée à m'appeler comme ca. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

L : c'est pour toi !

M : Oh ! Merci.

Une fine écriture recouvrait la lettre, d'après les dires de Harry, c'était une lettre de Dumbledore, le vieil homme aux lunettes en demi lune, me demandait de me rendre dans son bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre surprenante partie 2**_

M : Vous vouliez me voir professeur ?

D : Miss Sander, vous connaissez sûrement nos quatre visiteurs ?

M : Oui monsieur, SG1 mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

D : Et bien je me demandais si vous pourriez prendre soin de nos visiteurs, durant leur visite.

M : Mais avec plaisir monsieur. Je dois les conduire au dortoir des gryffondors ?

D : Oui miss Sander.

M : Bien, si vous permettez Monsieur Bonne nuit !

D : Oh dernière chose miss Sander, vous pouvez faire confiance a nos quatre nouveaux membres de cette école et leur parler de la prophétie en présence de monsieur Potter.

M : Bien professeur.

Le lendemain matin, le professeur nous avait donné nos emplois du temps, durant le petit déjeuner, et Harry leur avait tout expliqué sur la prophétie, sans omettre les commentaires peu nécessaire de Ron. On avait proposé à chacun d'eux de nous suivre dans les cours qui avaient l'air intéressant à leurs yeux, bien évidemment le docteur Jackson semblait s'intéresser au cours des runes anciennes. Le colonel O'neill et Teal'c au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. En ce qui concerne le Major Carter, elle semblait s'intéresser au point de vue qu'accorder les sorciers à l'astronomie. Mais pour le moment, nous allons assister à notre premier cours, celui des potions. Personnellement les potions, restaient mon sujet de prédilection, sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais plutôt douer, je m'étais même exercer durant les vacances, dans le laboratoire que mes parents m'avaient installés pendant les vacances. J'ai vite compris que le manuel avancé de préparation des potions, nécessitait beaucoup de modification.

Donc ce qui fait que les seules potions parfaitement préparées furent la mienne et celle d'Harry, à ma grande surprise. Le professeur Slughorn nous avaient demandé à Harry et à moi de choisir qui méritait le plus la chance liquide.

S : Alors ?

M : Harry, donnez là à Harry Monsieur il la mérite plus que moi. Il en a plus besoin.

S : Et bien voilà une grande preuve de générosité de votre part miss…

M : Sander monsieur.

S : Miss Sander, vous êtes l'amie de Potter qui est particulièrement passionnée par les potions.

M : Tu lui as dis ca ?

S : Et bien je crois que le choix est fait, Monsieur Potter j'ai l'honneur de vous remettre Félix felicis.

Après le cours de potion nous avions une heure de libre,, et Harry nous expliqué comment il avait su préparé la potion avec brio juste en suivant des notes dans un livre.

He : Tu n'aurais pas du suivre ses instructions.

J : Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ca ?

M : Oh mais rien du tout Colonel, si ce n'est qu'Hermione est jalouse du fait qu'Harry est réussi et pas elle.

R : Et comment tu expliques, que Mike est réussi elle aussi ?

He : Mais Mike a toujours, eu comment dire un certain don pour les potions.

M : Ca va arrêtez de vous disputez, je vais à la bibliothéque histoire de trouver des livres sur les potions. Docteur Jackson vous m'accompagnez.

He : Non il peut pas, il doit me suivre au cours des runes anciennes.

M : Ah oui c'est vrai, bon cours Hermy, Docteur Jackson a plus tard.

C : Je peux t'accompagner ?

M : Bien sur Major Carter. Vous deux prenez bien soin de nos visiteurs parlez leur de quidditch, ou vous désirez m'accompagner à la bibliothéque.

T : Je veux bien vous accompagnez Michelle Sander.

J : Sans facons, je vais rester avec Ron et Harry. Si vous aprennez quelque chose d'intéressant Major, tenez moi au courant.

C : Bien Colonel.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : SG1 fait le point.**_

Le Colonel O'neill et son équipe ont décidé qu'ils devaient rentrés pour faire leur rapport au général Hammond.

G : Bienvenue à la maison SG1.

J : Merci mon Général.

G : Passez à l'infirmerie, débriefing dans une heure.

G : Comment s'est passé votre séjour sur cette planète ?

J : Agréable mon général.

C : Nous avons atterri dans une école de sorcellerie, l'école de Poudlard.

D : Il semblerait qu'il n'y ai pas de goa'ulds présent sur cette planète.

J : Enfin un monde sans méchant.

T : Pas tout à fait O'neill, vous oubliez Voldemort.

G : Qui est Voldemort ?

D : Voldemort est un mage noir, il semblerait qu'il en est après Harry Potter.

J : En fait c'est la prophétie qui le dit.

C : Et c'est vrai. Quand je suis allée à la bibliothèque avec Mike, il y avait un article dans la gazette qui relatait la mort des parents d'Harry le soir du 31 octobre 1991, et il semblerait que le seul survivant fut Harry. Il aurait résisté au sort de mort.

G : Vraiment !

J : Apparemment il semblerait oui, ce qui expliquerait la balafre qui orne son front.

C : Précisément.

G : Qu'il y a-t-il d'autre ?

T : Harry Potter a à ses cotés trois fidèles amis qui le suivent dans ses périples depuis six ans maintenant, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Michelle Sander.

D : Et puis certaine de leur potions pourrait nous être utiles comme le polynectar ou encore le veritaserum.

J : Ou encore le Félix felicis.

G : Que sont toutes ces potions ?

C : Le polynectar, permet de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui dans une durée d'une heure, le veritaserum est l'équivalent du sérum de vérité, le Félix Felicis est de la chance liquide.

G : Bon travail SG1.

J : En fait mon général je me demandais si nous pourrions y retourner pendant quelques temps, histoire d'en apprendre plus sur leur culture.

G : Demande autoriser, vous repartirez demain. Vous pouvez disposez.

C : C'est le quidditch qui vous intéresse, n'est ce pas ?

J : Disons que je veux voir de quoi sont capables ces trois jeunes élèves sur un balai.

Et voilà que nos quatre nouveaux amis étaient de retour à Poudlard et il semblerait que ce soit pour un moment.

J : Est-ce qu'on a manqué quelque chose ?

M : Non pas grand-chose.

He : Harry à déjà écopée d'une retenue.

C : Et pourquoi ?

H : Disons que je me suis un peu trop frotté à Rogue.

J : Qui est Rogue ?

R : Notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

H : De toute façon il ne restera pas longtemps. Ce poste est maudit au pire il mourra.

D : Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

M : Il le dit parce qu'en six ans c'est la sixième fois qu'on change de professeur pour cette matière.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Les essais.**_

He : Quirrell était au service de Voldemort, Lockhart est devenu fou, Lupin était de loin le meilleur mais quelqu'un à fait courir la rumeur que c'était un Loup garou. C'est la vérité mais il n'était pas méchant, Maugrey était en fait Barty Crouton junior un mangemort, Ombrage s'est fait par les centaures pour les avoir traité d'hybrides.

J : Wow, tous ca.

M : On devrait aller se préparer, on a les essais de quidditch.

H : Oui tu as raison, Hermione tu veux bien les conduire à l'estrade.

He : Bien sur Harry.

Les essais furent en partis réussi pour ce qui est des postes de poursuiveur, Mike et Ginny avaient réintégrées l'équipe. C'était maintenant le tour des gardiens.

J : Ron a l'air d'avoir le trac. En revanche Harry et Mike sont très forts sur un balai.

C : Macclaggen est très confiant il pourrait avoir le poste.

He : Confucius.

Macclaggen a carrément évité le souaffle.

D : Quel est sort que tu viens de lancer ?

He : Un sort moi non, c'est mal voyons.

R : Vous avez vu ca c'est comme ci Mclaggen avait subi un sort de confusion.

M : Qu'est ce qu'en t'en pense Hermione ?

Hermy avait subitement virée au rouge cramoisi, comme un enfant qu'on vient de surprendre en train de voler des sucreries. Mais tout le monde savait, à l'exception de Ron évidemment, qu'Hermione était celle qui avait lancé ce sort.

Comme nous l'avions convenu la veille, nous nous rendions chez Hagrid, notre demi géant préféré. Il avait été absent à plusieurs reprises, lors des repas. Comme nous avions décidé de ne plus suivre ses cours, nous pensions que c'était de notre faute.

* * *

_**Ce chapitre est particulièrement cours. Alors excusez moi. En revanche je ne sais pas si ma fic vous a plu. Si oui laissez un com, sinon laissez en un quand même. Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera surement la semaine prochaine ou un peu avant. Cette semaine je reprends les cours. A bientôt.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles.**_

Depuis notre visite chez Hagrid, avec qui on s'est très vite réconcilier, SG1 avait passé quelques semaines avec nous, et était reparti dans leur monde.

Notre septième année allait bientôt commencer, mais nous avions décidé d'aller chercher les horcruxes que Voldemort avaient crée. Avant de repartir, SG1 nous avait confié un code d'identification, au cas où.

Dans son testament, Dumbledore nous avait légué, les contes de Beedle La Barde à Hermione, un éteignoir à Ron, et un vif d'or à Harry, à moi il avait confié une adresse et une série de symboles étranges.

Nous avions déjà détruit deux Horcruxes sans le savoir, le journal intime de Tom Jedusor, et la bague de Gaunt. Seul le venin de basilic semblait fonctionnait. Et l'épée de Gryffondor en était couvert il fallait donc la récupérer. En ce qui concerne le médaillon de Serpentard, c'était un faux, et si le vrai n'avait pas été détruit, il fallait le retrouver impérativement.

Avant de se rendre au Square Grimmaurd, on avait décidé de se rendre à cette mystérieuse adresse.

La rue était vide, étrangement cette rue n'était pas très loin du ministère de la magie, nous nous sommes fait le plus discret possible. Cette maison était gigantesque, on aurait dit un château, nous entrâmes, et inspectons les lieux, et ce que nous y avions vu nous stupéfia, un portrait du professeur Dumbledore se dressait fièrement dans le hall d'entrée. Le tableau nous avait demandé de descendre à la cave, ce que nous fîmes immédiatement. Devant nous se dressait l'anneau des anciens.

M : J'ai enfin compris, c'est par là que sont arrivé SG1 l'année dernière.

H : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

R : Tu crois que Dumbledore veut qu'on se rende dans le monde de SG1. Pendant quelques temps.

He : Bien sur c'est évident, loin de cette atmosphère sinistre, on pourra réfléchir à tête reposée.

M : Harry tu as le code d'identification que Jack nous a laissé.

H : Il est avec moi.

He : Tu sauras le faire fonctionnait.

H : Jack me l'a expliqué.

R : Attendez comment s'y rendre si on n'a pas l'adresse ?

He : Je dois admettre que pour une fois Ronald a raison.

M : Dumbledore, m'a laissé une série de symboles étranges. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était une sorte de code mais si en fait c'était une adresse.

He : Fait voir.

Plus nous examinions le papier, plus cela nous semblait clair comme de l'eau de roche.

M : Les symboles sont les même que sur l'anneau, et cette console.

R : Et si cela était dangereux ?

He : Après tout on n'a rien à perdre.

M : C'est à toi de décider Harry.

H : On peut toujours essayer.

M : Pour plus de sécurité éloigner vous de la porte. Tiens-toi prés Harry dés que le passage sera ouvert, tu composeras le code d'identification sur le pad.

Je me mis à composa l'adresse, et à chaque fois c'était effrayant de voir ce grand anneau bouger, Hermione c'était déjà agripper à Ron, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu peur.

Enfin le passage, nous avions été surpris, par le grand jet d'eau qui avait été éjectée par l'anneau. Harry s'est mis à composer le code. Et maintenant nous hésitons, c'était effrayant, et à la fois excitant. Nous avions décidé de passer la porte en même temps. Le voyage fut assez violent c'est comme si on s'était mis à transplaner. Tous nos boyaux avaient été mis à rude épreuve. De l'autre côté des hommes armées étaient postés de chaque côté de la porte.

R : Rappelez-moi de ne pas manger quand on aura à traverser l'anneau.

He : Ronald ce n'est pas la première fois, que tu à as vivre ce genre de sensation.

H : Jack !

Harry avait la même expression sur le visage quand il avait retrouvé Sirius en Cinquième année.

J : Harry ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici les jeunes.

D : On pourrait d'abord les laissez récupérez de leur voyage.

J : C'est vrai vous nous expliquerai ca tout à l'heure.

C : Voici le général Hammond.

G : Ravi de vous rencontrer les enfants.

M : Le plaisir est partagé Monsieur.

Ja : Je suis le docteur Frasier, suivez moi les enfants.

Nous suivîmes le Docteur Frasier, jusque l'infirmerie.

* * *

reviews si ca vous a plu.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Jack et Harry.**_

Nous avons suivi le Docteur Frasier jusque l'infirmerie, on nous a pris en charge. Des examens sanguins, des radios, beaucoup de test, mais pour Ron qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de test, le choc était dure à encaisser. Maintenant c'est sur il se méfiait du Dr Frasier et de sa seringue. Après les tests, un homme, habillé d'un uniforme et armé nous conduisit gentiment jusque la salle de débriefing. On leur avait tout raconté à propos des horcruxes, des souvenirs liés à Voldemort et à son passé, en passant par l'invasion de l'école par les mangemorts, et le meurtre de Dumbledore par le professeur Rogue, et le faux médaillon de serpentard.

C : Vous quittez l'école ?

J : Et ton rêve de devenir Aurore ?

H : Oui je sais, mais Voldemort vivant, je ne pourrais pas vivre tranquille. Et devenir Aurore encore moins.

He : On doit absolument mettre fin à ses agissements.

M : Maintenant qu'on sait comment il fonctionne, ca va être plus facile.

R : Et comment va mener les recherches d'ici ?

H : Excellente question.

M : Ecouter ce sera plus facile ici, que là bas. Ce que je veux dire, sans les mangemorts à nos trousses, on pourra prendre notre temps, et se faire un peu oublier.

G : Pour l'instant, aller vous reposer ! Colonel O'neill, veuillez les conduire à leurs appartements.

_**POV de Jack**_

Quand je les ai vus dans le Mess le lendemain de leur arrivée, ils avaient l'air plus serein. Mais celui qui m'inquiétait le plus était Harry. Il avait une lourde tâche à accomplir. Mais heureusement il n'était pas seul, il avait des amis d'exceptions. Je pourrai leur changer les idées en les emmenant à la pêche, ou en leur faisant un cours sur le baseball.

M : Bonjour Colonel !

J : Salut Mike ! Bien dormi Gryffondor.

R : Oui merci, je dois dire que Mike a raison.

He : C'est vrai, sans la peur d'être découvert par les mangemorts on dort mieux.

M : Mais j'ai toujours raison. En revanche j'en connais qui n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

J : Peut on savoir pourquoi ?

H : J'ai pas arrêter de réfléchir.

J : A quoi ?

H : Par exemple, a vous trois. Vous savez il est encore temps de reculer.

Je ne sais pour quel raison les trois autres se turent pendant quelque secondes ils avaient l'air de réfléchir. Puis s'en prévenir Mike se leva, et lui mis une tape dans la tête.

M : Décidement, tu le fais exprès ou t'es bouché ? On te l'a déjà dit, on reste avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Faudra t'y faire.

He : Et ca dés l'instant où on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois.

R : Après tout, on te le promet on se fera pas tuer.

J : Bon assez parler de ca, finissez de manger, et après on sort faire un tour histoire de se vider l'esprit qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

M : J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée.

_**POV d'Harry**_

Quand nous avions fini de manger nos petit déjeuners, Jack et son équipe nous emmena sur un terrain de baseball, d'après lui le Major Carter trouvait que la pêche n'était pas une si bonne idée. Le terrain était immense, on pourrait y dresser un terrain de quidditch. Mais je pense que les moldus, seraient prés à voir des sorciers volaient sur un balai sur tout pas mon oncle et ma tante.

J : Aller Harry c'est toi le receveur. Mike …

M : Je sais je lance.

Toute la journée avait été fantastique, j'aurais aimé vivre des moments comme celui là plus souvent. Je me sentais presque coupable d'être heureux à ce moment là, alors que dans le monde des sorciers, Mme Weasley se faisait surement du souci pour chacun de nous, et que Voldemort exerçait son pouvoir en terrorisant la population. Et puis je me sentais bien avec Jack, il pourrait être le père que je n'ai jamais eu, j'en venais à me demander si il avait un fils.

Surement après tout il avait l'air d'adoré les enfants.

J : Qu'est ce que tu prends Harry ?

R : Prend des frites elles ont l'air bonnes !

He : Dis plutôt que tu veux les manger à sa place.

M : Mais non Hermione ! Ron n'est pas si gourmand que ca. Il veut avoir les frites de tout le monde.

R : Tu te moques de moi.

H : Je prendrais des frites et un hamburger.

* * *

J'espère que vous apprécierait ce chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : « rien n'est insurmontable » **_

Après leur journée, les gryffondors et SG1 avaient décidé de se lancer dans leurs recherches et leur préparation au combat qui s'annonçait. Le général Hammond avait donc confié aux quatre nouveaux visiteurs une salle spécialement aménagé pour eux. Hermione a bien pris le soin de la modifier pour leur besoin, la salle avait doublé de largeur, mais les bâtisse du bâtiment ne s'en trouvait pas modifier pour autant, au contraire de l'extérieur on avait l'impression que la salle avait gardé ses proportions d'origine.

Hermione avait installé un labo de potion, une bibliothèque et une salle d'entrainement où elle, Harry, Ron et Mike pourraient s'entrainé à lancer des sorts de défense. Alors la première fois que SG1 mis les pieds dans cette salle qui paraissaient petite aux premiers abords, les premiers mots de Jack furent « J'adore la magie ».

M : C'est étrange mais Harry a dit la même chose quand il est entré dans une tente similaire à cette salle.

C : Vous allez vous servir de tout ca ?

He : On a beaucoup de recherche à effectuer.

M : D'ailleurs on pourrait emprunter quelques livres au docteur Jackson.

D : Ce sera avec plaisir.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient au SGC, Hermione et Mike n'arrêtaient pas de s'arracher les cheveux en cherchant la signification des initiales R.A.B. Alors ce jour la quand Mike arriva à la cafétéria, c'était évidement pour se plaindre pour la énième fois.

M : J'abandonne.

H : Ca fait quatre jours maintenant que tu nous ressasse la même chose.

M : Mais cette fois c'est sure.

R : Fa aussi tu l'as répétée pluvieurs fois.

M : Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, ce qui est dans ta bouche dois rester dans ta bouche. Et je l'ai aussi dit ca. C'est vrai, c'est la dernière fois que je vais le dire.

J : Ca aussi tu l'as déjà dit.

M : Bon ca va je ne prononcerai plus un mot.

D : Si t'arrêtes les recherches pourquoi tu lis encore ce livre ?

M : ce livre énumère tous les membres de la famille Black, leur nom complet.

He : Ca fait déjà un mois qu'on est ici, et là bas ils sont surement inquiets de ne pas nous revoir.

R : Je pense que tu as raison.

H : T'es d'accord très souvent avec elle en ce moment. Qu'est ce que t'en dit Mike ?

M : PUREE DE POMME DE TERRE !!!

C : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

M : R.A.B n'est autre que Regulus A. Black

H : QUOI ! Le frère de Sirius.

R : C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, il était un mangemort.

He : Et il est mort. Vous pensez que c'est à cause du médaillon ?

J : Je suis peut être pas un sorcier mais je pense que c'est à cause de ca.

Sergent Harriman : Excusez-moi mais le Général Hammond voudrait vous voir.

C : Vous savez pourquoi ?

Sergent Harriman : Je suppose que c'est à propos de nos quatre petits jeunes.

Le général Hammond les attendait dans le bureau ovale, Mike s'était amusé à lui donner ce surnom.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a encore fait ? » fut la première question de Ron.

G : Rassurez vous vous n'avez rien fait. Mais cette réunion ne concerne que les membres de SG1. Alors je vous en prie.

M : C'est juste qu'on ait l'habitude d'être convoqué. Désolée.

Les quatre jeunes sorciers sortirent sous l'ordre du Général et décidèrent de se rendre dans leur salle sur demande miniature.

J : Pourquoi leur présence n'est elle pas nécessaire ?

G : Nous venons d'avoir des nouvelles de la tokra.

D : Et ?

Jacob/Selmak : Nos informateurs nous ont dit que ce mage noir, a eu vent de l'existence de la porte des étoiles et que ses horcruxes sont éparpillées aux quatre coins de la galaxie.

J : Sans vous manquez de respect mon général, mais cette réunion est plus du domaine sorcier.

He : Vous voulez dire que celui-dont-on –ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom aurait osé les déposée dans les quatre coins de la galaxie et qu'on a aucune idée de sur quelle planète elles se trouvent.

Ha : Non et que faites vous ici ?

H : Sans vous manquez de respect mon général, mais cette réunion nous concerne également.

D : Ce qui rend notre tâche beaucoup plus difficile.

R : _Notre tache ?_

M : La ferme Ron et Daniel a raison comment va-t-on faire pour trouver ces maudites horcruxes ?

He : Comme on a toujours fait.

R : Ca veut dire qu'on va encore lire des livres.

M : Ca te fera du bien crois moi.

J : Elles ont raison tu sais.

M : Vous n'y échapperai pas non plus Colonel.

H : Vous pensez toujours qu'on va trouver des solutions dans les livres.

M : il y a un peu de ca, de volonté et il faut penser comme lui.

R : Et puis rien n'est impossible pour Michelle Sander.

M : Yuck ! Je déteste ce prénom.

* * *

**_Je sais que ce chapitre est très tardif mais j'ai plus le temps d'écrire de nouveau chapitre, étude oblige. Donc si sa vous a plu reviews !!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Harry & Jack (suite)**_

J : Oui mais ou allez vous résidez en attendant ?

C : Le Colonel à raison vous n'allez pas rester éternellement dans la base.

M : Comme c'est proposé si gentiment on accepte de rester chez vous.

D : Ce serait une très bonne idée !

H : Alors Hermione et Ron chez le docteur Jackson.

M : Et on ne discute pas ! Toi chez le colonel et moi chez Carter.

Ha : Le problème est donc réglé. Demain briefing à la première heure.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, Jack et Harry s'était finalement retrouvés seul, ils avaient beaucoup de point commun. Tête forte une certaine répulsion envers le règlement et un certain goût pour les sensations fortes. A croire qu'ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer. Arrivé chez le colonel Harry avait du mal à s'y faire, mais au fil des jours tout se passa à merveille. Cependant une ombre planait qui était ce petit garçon sur ces photos en compagnie du colonel. Ce petit devait avoir entre 7 ou 8ans cheveux bruns et le même regard que le colonel.

H : Dites-moi Jack qui est ce garçon sur ces photos ?

J : C'est mon fils Charlie.

H : Et il ne vient jamais vous rendre visite ?

J : Il est mort !

H : Oh désolé !

J : Et toi ta famille te ne manque pas ?

H : Mes parents sont morts et je ne me souviens même pas d'eux, le dernier membre vivant est mort il y a 2ans. Alors les seuls membres de ma famille sont ici avec moi sur cette planète.

J : Je crois que c'est un peu pareil pour moi ! Allez raconte moi pourquoi ce type très louche t'en veut autant ?

H : A cause de la prophétie !

J : Quelle prophétie ?

Harry raconta toute l'histoire à Jack, depuis sa rencontre avec ses trois amis, en passant par la pierre philosophale et sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Jack quant à lui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'avait vécu ce jeune garçon, si jeune et déjà si fort, même si c'était par la force des choses. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser comment aurait été sa vie si les choses avait été autrement, mais on n'y pouvait rien y faire, et Jack l'avait appris à ses dépens.

J : On n'a pas de mission pour l'instant, ca te dirait qu'on aille au Minnesota ?

H : Mais c'est loin le Minnesota.

J : Non ! Le chalet, je voulais dire le chalet je l'ai baptisé ainsi je viens du Minnesota. On pourrait pêcher, discuter boire une bière. Enfin je boirai la bière et toi un soda.

H : J'ai compris l'idée Colonel.

J : Alors ?

H : On peut y aller.

J : Génial ! je vais appeler Carter et les autres comme ca tes amis viendront également.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me revoilà, je vais essayer de changer la construction de mes chapitres. Et de mieux les structurer. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Laissez des reviews.**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Sur le chemin des horcruxes.**_

_Peu après leur petit séjour au Minnesota, les quatre jeunes sorciers étaient de retour au SGC, ainsi que les quatre membres de SG1. Ils s'étaient tous relancer dans leurs recherches, mais en vain d'après Mike. Il aurait fallu être Voldemort en personne pour savoir où étaient cachés les horcruxes. Ce à quoi Hermione avait répondu que c'était dans la logique des choses vu que c'est lui qui les avait cachés. _

_Jack_ : Je dirais que ça tombe sous le sens.

_Mike _: Et si au lieu de se pencher sur les planètes que Voldemort aurait considérées comme prestigieuses, on se penche plutôt sur les planètes les plus importantes aux yeux des goa'ulds .

_Daniel_ : C'est plutôt une bonne idée. Mais par laquelle commencer ?

_Hermione _: Tout simplement par l'origine des premiers goa'ulds.

_Sam _: Il faudrait retourner sur la planète des unas.

_Ron _: C'est quoi ça les unas ?

_Teal'c _: ce sont les premiers goa'ulds.

_Harry _: Vous croyez que le Général Hammond donnera son accord ?

_Jack _: je pense que c'est faisable.

_Le général Hammond avait accepté de les recevoir dans son bureau. Ils s'étaient tous les huit lancés dans un plaidoyer interminable. (Tous les sept. En ce qui concerne Teal'c, il lançait ses fameux « en effet » à toutes les sauces, et ajoutait des informations ici et là.) Bien évidemment, le général Hammond avait annoncé qu'il devait en référer au président, mais avait quand même fixé l'heure du débriefing à la première heure le lendemain. _

_Jack : _Ce n'est pas gagné !

_Harry :_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Jack :_ Une fois arrivés là-bas, il n'est pas sûr qu'on trouve l'horcruxe du premier coup.

_Sam :_ Il faudrait pouvoir déterminer où il pourrait se trouver.

_Hermione :_ Sûrement dans un lieu magique.

_Ron :_ Etrange pour un sorcier, de la placer dans un endroit magique.

_Mike :_ Ne commencez pas vous deux. Ce qu'ils veulent dire c'est « est-on sur la bonne piste ? »

_Harry :_ Et puis si l'horcruxe s'y trouve réellement, il faudrait pouvoir lever les protections magiques.

_Mike :_ Ça ne risque pas d'être très compliqué. Pour le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, il n'est pas très intelligent. Il cherche toujours à affaiblir son ennemi avant tout.

_Ils s'étaient tous penchés sur le fait que l'horcruxe pourrait se trouver dans la grotte où vivaient les unas qu'ils avaient rencontrés quelques temps auparavant. Notre jeune archéologue avait quant à lui, promis de faire le lien entre les unas et les humains, en essayant d'établir un moyen de communication. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile car les unas ne prononçaient pas beaucoup de mots. Ils émettaient plutôt des grognements._

_Le lendemain, lors du débriefing, le général Hammond leur avait ordonné d'être de retour si les recherches s'avéraient être infructueuses. Le ton était donné, les choses s'annonçaient difficiles. Peu importe, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Le pouvoir de Voldemort atteignait le monde des moldus. Les catastrophes naturelles, qui n'étaient pas si naturelles que ça, étaient désastreuses et beaucoup de pertes avaient été annoncées dans les nouvelles._

_Leur mission avec les unas s'avérait extrêmement difficile, vu qu'ilss ne parlaient pas. Alors le temps que Daniel leur fasse comprendre qu'on recherchait un objet particulier lui prît plus de deux heures. Bref, l'horcruxe n'y était pas. Ils étaient donc de retour sur Terre, sans rien._

_Jack :_ Vous avez une autre idée ?

_Hermione :_ Et si au lieu de penser comme Voldemort, on pensait comme les Goa'ulds.

_Harry :_ Exprime le fond de tes pensées.

_Hermione :_ Je veux dire que nous devrions suivre le cours de l'histoire Goa'ulds.

_Daniel :_ Avec Râ, en personne ?

_Teal'c :_ Mais Râ était sur terre.

_Jack :_ On est allé sur cette planète pour rien. Bon ce n'est pas comme si on utilisait de l'essence. Mais j'ai quand même perdu deux heures de mon temps et Les Simpson !

_Carter : _Maintenant qu'on en parle, le point le plus important dans l'histoire des goa'ulds est le fait que Râ ait quitté la Terre, après une Révolte.

_Mike :_ Vous pensez que l'horcruxe pourrait se trouver là-bas ?

_L'équipe SG1 et nos quatre jeunes sorciers que l'événement le plus important dans l'histoire des têtes de serpents, prenez sa source en Guizèh._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 : La coupe de Poufsouffle.**_

_Le général Hammond avait autorisé le voyage jusqu'en Guizèh. Ils étaient revenus à la source historique. Dès leur arrivée, ils commencèrent par installer le campement. Nos deux intellos de service, c'est-à-dire Sam et Hermione, essayèrent toutes les deux de combiner la technologie sorcière et moldue pour retrouver l'horcruxe._

_Jack : _Carter, installez le matériel et commencez les recherches. Teal'c, vous prenez le premier tour de garde, je prendrai le suivant.

_Harry : _Et nous qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

_Jack : _Tu te comportes comme un adolescent normal, et tu fais une nuit de sommeil complet.

_Harry : _Ce n'est pas votre guerre ! C'est ma bataille !

_Mike : _Harry, arrête de jouer les martyrs pour une fois et écoute les adultes.

_Carter : _Colonel ! J'ai terminé la triangulation.

_Ron : _Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_Hermione : _On attend !

_Teal'c avait pris le premier tour de garde et surveilla les appareils. Mike se mit à lire le livre du Prince de sang-mêlé que lui avait légué Dumbledore. Hermione entama quelques améliorations avec Carter, au cas où si la triangulation précédente ne fonctionnait pas. Ron quant à lui s'était endormi, tout comme Harry. Ce dernier s'était laissé emporter par ses rêves, devenus des cauchemars au fil de la nuit. Des cauchemars qui contenaient des images de mort et de chaos, dans lesquelles Voldemort triomphait à chacune de ses batailles et quelque soit les scenarios envisagés. Il s'était alors réveillé en sursaut, et se mit tout bonnement à réfléchir au moyen de détruire les horcruxes. Mais il fit chou blanc comme à chaque fois. Le seul moyen connu était le venin de basilic. Il y en avait sur l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et cette même épée était entreposée dans le bureau de nouveau directeur de poudlard, le prince de sang-mêlé en personne, Severus Rogue. S'il avait ce bâtard graisseux entre les mains, il le tuerait sûrement. Facile à dire « fait une nuit complète »._

_Depuis leur arrivée à Guizèh, Harry n'avait pût faire une nuit complète. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, et malheureusement, aucune trace d'un horcruxe._

_Harry _: Je doute que cet horcruxe soit ici.

_Ron : _On a fouillé dans toutes les pyramides aux alentours.

_Mike :_ Et toujours pas de trace de ce maudit Horcruxe.

_Jack : _Tu parles d'une idée.

_Teal'c : _En effet.

_Daniel : _Vous allez arrêter de bougonner dans votre coin. Sam et Hermione ont enfin trouvé quelque chose.

_En effet, Sam et Hermione avaient, grâce aux améliorations faites, détecté un petit passage invisible à l'œil nu. Cependant, cet endroit était inaccessible à la façon moldue. Rien n'y faisait, Sam était dans l'incapacité de l'ouvrir. Harry s'était alors souvenu de la fois où Dumbledore avait ouvert la cachette de Voldemort dans la grotte. _

_Harry : _Est ce que l'un d'entre vous a un couteau ?

_Jack: _Pour quoi faire ?

_Harry : _Faites-moi confiance !

_Carter : _Tiens prend le mien.

_Harry s'empara du couteau de la scientifique blonde et entrepris de se couper un doigt, mais très légèrement._

_Mike : _Eh ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

_Jack : _Pourquoi tu fais ca ?

_Harry : _Pour ça !

_Le passage s'était ouvert devant eux comme la dernière fois, mais un écran de fumée avait envahit l'espace, ils ne purent bientôt plus se distinguer eux-mêmes. Chacun d'eux atterrit dans un monde parfait, dans une vie qui leur aurait été attribuée s'ils n'avaient pas perdu certain membre de leur famille. Si la dernière fois Voldemort avait utilisé un stratagème pour affaiblir physiquement son adversaire, cette fois il avait adopté une nouvelle approche : la faiblesse morale était de loin la plus terrible. Chacun d'eux vivaient encore et encore la mort de leurs proches. Jack revivait en direct la mort de Charlie, Harry celles de ses parents, cédric et Sirius. Daniel quant à lui revivait la mort de ses parents. Ils ne pouvaient rien y changer, et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir essayer._

_Mike: _HERMIONE….HARRY….RON…..OÙ ÊTES-VOUS?

_Hermione:_MIKE C'EST TOI?

_Sans le vouloir Hermione avait tiré sur les cheveux de Mike._

_Mike :_ Non c'est le pape ! Et lâche mes cheveux, ça fait mal je te signale !

_Hermione : _Oh désolée ! Où sont les autres ?

_Mike : _Si je le savais, tu crois que je serais ici.

_Ron : _Hey ! LES AMIS, OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ?

_Mike & Hermione : _On est là !

_Ron : _Ah enfin ! Je vous vois ! Et les autres ils sont où ?

_Mike :_ Chuis pas madame Irma.

_Hermione :_ On n'en sait rien.

_Ron : _on fait quoi ?

_Mike :_ Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas Parker Lewis !

_Ron : _On le sait bien ! Et puis, c'est qui celui là ?

_Hermione :_ Référence moldue, laisse tomber !

_Un cri d'horreur se fit entendre, ce qui eu pour effet de les faire sursauter tous les trois._

_Mike :_ C'était quoi ça ?

_Hermione : _Je n'aime pas ca du tout !

… _:_ LES ENFANTS, OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ?

_Mike : _Cette question commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

_Hermione :_ PAR ICI !

_Ron :_ Oh ! Capitaine, Teal'c ! Vous savez où se trouvent les autres ?

_Carter : _On allait vous poser la même question.

_Mike : _On n'en sait pas plus que vous. Mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

_Hermione : _Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'Harry nous avait raconté du soir où Dumbledore et lui étaient allés dans cette grotte ?

_Ron :_ Oui pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est la même chose ?

_Mike :_ Non je ne pense pas ! Écoute, j'ai lu quelque chose au sujet de cette magie dans le livre de Rogue.

_Carter : _Et ?

_Mike :_ Eh bien c'est une sorte de gaz qui vous met dans un état second et vous fait revivre vos pires cauchemars, des choses terribles.

_Ron :_ Pourquoi on n'est pas toucher ?

_Mike :_ Tu aurais préféré l'être ?

_Hermione :_ Parce que contrairement à nous, Harry souffre beaucoup plus de ces pertes.

_Teal'c :_ O'neill et Daniel Jackson sont touchés eux aussi.

_Carter :_ Sans doute ! La perte de son fils pour l'un et de sa femme et de ses parents pour l'autre.

_Hermione : _Dans ton livre, on dit comment les sortir de là ?

_Mike : _Pas exactement ! Je pense qu'on devra faire avec les moyens du bord.

_Carter :_ Il faudrait déjà les retrouver.

_La recherche dans cet écran de fumée s'avéra assez infructueuse. Ils avancèrent prudemment, en aveugle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils butent brusquement sur une masse, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le petit groupe se pencha sur cette petite masse, qui s'avérait être un homme d'une quarantaine d'année._

_Carter :_ Colonel ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

_Jack :_ Arrêtez ça ! Je n'en peux plus ! Arrêtez, je vous en prie.

_Au son de sa voix Sam put se rendre compte qu'il était presque en pleurs. Il suppliait une personne invisible de le laisser en paix._

_Mike _: Teal'c donnez lui un grand coup sur la tête.

_Hermione :_ T'es malade ! Il va avoir mal durant des jours.

_Mike :_ Oui je sais mais on n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper de ça maintenant.

_Carter l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras et avait commencé à le bercer comme une mère berce son enfant. Le colonel reprenait doucement ses esprits comme s'il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve. _

_Jack :_ Carter, Qu'est ce se passe ici ?

_Mike : _Cette méthode marche également !

_Hermione :_ Tu devrais mettre un peu d'eau dans ton vin parfois.

_Carter : _On n'en sait rien colonel !

_Teal'c :_ Ce n'est pas de la technologie goa'ulds.

_Ron : _C'est de la magie.

_Jack : _J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Et Jackson et Harry, où sont ils ?

_Carter : _On n'en sait rien !


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : La coupe de Poufsouffle (suite)**_

_Jack : _Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire maintenant ?

_Mike : _Les retrouver sans doute !

_Jack : _Avancer à l'aveuglette dans cet écran de fumée ?

_Carter : _On ne vous aurait pas retrouvé sans ça.

_Jack : _Vraiment ?

_Mike :_ Vraiment !

_Un autre cri d'horreur se fit entendre. Ils essayèrent de le suivre. Le son était proche désormais, ils purent distinguer dans le noir une masse par terre. Jack s'en était approché et put clairement distinguer le Docteur Jackson. Il était en train de supplier une personne invisible de lui laisser ses parents. Notre colonel redressa le jeune docteur, et entrepris d'essayer de le réveiller. Après plusieurs tentatives qui s'avérèrent vaines, Mike intervint en giflant le pauvre Docteur._

_Jack :_ Carter si jamais je ne me réveille pas, empêchez-la de m'approcher.

_Carter : _Compris mon Colonel !

_Daniel : _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_Hermione : _C'est le sortilège qu'a placé Voldemort.

_Mike : _Il vous a fait revivre les pires moments de votre vie.

_Dans un coin de la pièce, une plainte d'un autre genre se faisait entendre. Des pleurs incessants provenant du survivant lui-même. Il suppliait un voldemort invisible de laisser Cédric en vie. Jack le pris dans ses bras, et Harry se réveilla peu à peu et se libéra de son étreinte._

_Hermione:_Ça va Harry?

_Harry : _Oui ça va! Qu'est ce que c'est exactement?

_Ron : _Un gaz !

_Mike : _Hallucinogène, à mon avis ! Maintenant que vous avez retrouvé vos esprits. Lumos !

_Hermione : _Eteins ça !

_Mike : _Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Hermione : _Tu-sais-qui pourrait savoir où on est.

_Mike : _Attends que je t'explique un truc. Techniquement et théoriquement, il faudrait que la porte des étoiles soit ouverte vers notre monde pour qu'il sache quelque chose. Et la prochaine fois, évite de crier. J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'on avait été débusqués par je ne sais quelle créature noire.

_Carter : _Elle a raison. Un vortex doit être ouvert pour qu'il puisse détecter quelque chose.

_Ils s'avancèrent doucement en suivant les lumières des baguettes des quatre jeunes gens. Mais rien n'y fit, ils atterrissaient presque toujours dans un cul-de-sac à chaque angle. La lumière seule des baguettes ne suffisait pas. Notre forte tête de colonel avait alors ordonné à SG1 d'allumer les lampes de leurs armes respectives._

_Mike : _Ce n'est toujours pas suffisant !

_Hermione : _Ron, allume ton éteignoir !

_Ron s'exécuta et alluma son éteignoir. Une boule de lumière en jaillit et se répercuta sur tous les murs de la pièce pour finalement sortir par un passage, qui paraissait étroit, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ron répéta la même action durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ils finirent par atteindre l'autre bout de la pièce, non sans mal. Le passage était tortueux et débouchait sur une série d'escaliers escarpés qui donnait sur une petite salle dans laquelle trônait un objet bien connu de nos quatre jeunes héros._

_Harry : _La coupe de Poufsouffle.

_Ron : _Il nous reste plus qu'à la prendre.

_Hermione : _Il y a sûrement un piège comme tout à l'heure ou comme dans la grotte.

_Mike : _Pourquoi chercher un piège là où il y en a sûrement pas.

_Ron _: Un Détraqueur !

_Mike : _Un détraqueur ici ? C'est impossible !

_Hermione : _Pas vraiment.

_Harry : _À moins que ce ne soit un épouvantard.

_Mike : _Je dirais même plus d'un. Hermione, à force d'invoquer le mal, il finit par frapper à votre porte, alors la prochaine fois ferme-la !

_Hermione : _Désolée !

_Jack : _Et comment on s'en sort avec ces choses ?

_Harry : _Vous faites diversion et moi je m'empare de la coupe.

_Jack :_ Plan adopté. Sois prudent surtout !

_Harry s'élança le plus rapidement possible en direction du socle. Tandis que les autres se débrouillaient tant bien que mal contre les épouvantards. Les armes moldues étant bien entendu inefficaces, les M5 et les 9mm de SG1 ne servaient plus à grand chose au bout d'un moment et finirent par être défendus par leurs protégés (ironique, non). Harry saisit la coupe et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe. Une fois qu'Harry les eut rejoints, ils décidèrent de rebrousser chemin, en s'extirpant rapidement de l'emprise de leurs ennemis. Ils descendirent les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière et traversèrent à nouveau l'écran de fumée. Ils furent dehors en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire._

_Daniel _: C'était moins une !

_Teal'c _: En effet, on y a échappé de justesse.

_Jack :_ Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même.

_Mike :_ Maintenant qu'on a l'horcruxe, on retourne au SGC.

_Carter :_ Vous comptez le détruire comment ?

_Harry : _Il nous faudrait l'épée de Gryffondor.

_Daniel : _Pourquoi cette épée en particulier ?

_Hermione : _Elle est imprégnée de venin de basilic.

_Jack :_ C'est quoi encore cette chose ?

_Mike :_ Alors voilà, le Basilic est une sorte de serpent géant et son venin est le seul moyen de détruire ses maudites choses.

_Teal'c : _Où se trouve cette épée ?

_Ron : _Dans le bureau du bâtard graisseux !

_Mike : _Décodeur, Severus Rogue.

_Carter : _Celui qui a assassiné Dumbledore ?

_Mike : _Dans le mile.

_Jack :_ Retournons au SGC et on avisera une fois là-bas.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12 : Nouveau plan d'attaque.**_

_Ils quittèrent enfin Guizèh, une terre sur laquelle ils avaient résidé pendant près de deux semaines. Retournant au SGC, ils essayèrent de déterminer où pourrait se trouver le troisième horcruxe : le diadème de Serdaigle. En ce qui concerne le médaillon, si Mike avait raison au sujet des initiales, il devait se trouver au square grimmaud. Seul problème, la clé de la planète où « résidait » la relique de Serdaigle._

_Jack : _Il y en a combien de ces trucs maudits.

_Mike : _Sept au total, enfin plus maintenant.

_Daniel :_ Pourquoi ça ?

_Harry : _Il a utilisé l'une d'elle il y a 16 ans.

_Carter :_ En ce qui concerne les autres ?

_Hermione : _Harry a détruit le journal de Jedusor.

_Ron :_ Et Dumbledore la bague de gaunt.

_Daniel : _Et les quatre autres ?

_Mike :_ eh bien ! La coupe de poufsouffle, le diadème de serdaigle, le médaillon de serpentard et son serpent Nagini.

_Jack :_ Une fois détruits, il ne reviendra plus, c'est bien ça ?

_Mike :_ Vous méritez un A+ pour votre assiduité.

_Jack :_ Je sais, je m'étonne moi-même parfois.

_Le voyage ne fut pas long. Dès leur arrivée, le général Hammond leur laissa deux jours pour se reposer et leur donna rendez-vous pour faire le point. Le soir de leur retour, ils décidèrent tous de rester au SGC. Ainsi, certains d'entre eux pouvaient continuer leur recherche. Le docteur Jackson pensait que la prochaine étape pouvait être Abydos. Mais il était sûr de se tromper. _

_Harry et Jack s'étaient accordés un weekend Simpson en compagnie de Ron. Tandis qu'Hermione et Mike avaient accordé leurs violons avec celui du docteur Jackson, pour continuer leur recherche. Deux emplacements probables étaient ressortis de leur conclusion : Dakara, planète d'origine des Jaffas et Abydos : lieu de refuge de Râ. Une autre possibilité serait Poudlard. Mais où exactement, cela restait un mystère._

_Peu importe, le temps était au bilan._

_Hammond : _Qu'avez-vous appris au juste ? Avez-vous localisé l'objet ?

_Jack : _Oui mon général !

_Hammond : _Et ?

_Jack :_ Il semblerait qu'on ait besoin d'un moyen spécifique.

_Hammond : _Quel est ce moyen ?

_Carter : _L'épée de Gryffondor.

_Daniel :_ L'épée est imprégnée du venin d'un serpent très puissant.

_Teal'c : _Cette créature est connu sous le nom de basilic.

_Hammond : _N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen d'obtenir ce venin ?

_Mike :_ À moins d'avoir un basilic sous la main.

_Daniel :_ En revanche, on pense savoir où se trouve le deuxième horcruxe.

_Hermione : _Nous devons pour cela visiter deux planètes consécutives : Dakara et Abydos.

_Jack :_ Je crois qu'on a trouvé mini Jackson !

_Hermione :_ Merci !

_Mike :_ Ce n'était pas méchant, mais je ne crois pas que c'était un compliment.

_Hermione : _Oh !

_Daniel : _Comme le disait Hermione, on doit visiter ces deux planètes.

_Harry : _Et s'il n'y est pas ?

_Mike : _Bien nous retournerons à Poudlard, et soit optimiste.

_Ils avaient contacté la Tokra et coordonné leur recherche. Ils devaient parallèlement mener leur recherche sur ces deux planètes. Mais hélas, ces recherches avaient été infructueuses._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13 : Un nouvel itinéraire.**_

_Après l'annonce défaitiste des deux partis que cet horcruxe restait introuvable, les quatre jeunes sorciers décidèrent de retourner à Poudlard. Mais d'abord, ils devaient récupérer le médaillon de serpentard à square grimmaud. D'ailleurs, une discussion assez mouvementée avait eu lieu dans la salle de débriefing_

_Mike : _Mais on n'a pas le choix !

_Hermione : _Elle a raison, il faut qu'on reparte dans notre monde.

_Jack :_ Vous n'allez pas y retourner seuls. On vient avec vous.

_Harry : _Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est une guerre qui s'annonce et vos armes sont inefficaces.

_Ron :_ Vous nous gêneriez plutôt qu'autre chose.

_Jack :_ Je ne te permets pas !

_Mike : _Vous étiez censé nous protéger à Guizèh, et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On s'est retrouvé à protéger nos protecteurs.

_Hammond qui était resté jusque là muet, décida enfin de prendre la parole. Il avait pris une décision lourde de conséquence. En effet, il avait écouté les arguments de chacun. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser quatre jeunes courir à la mort. Peut-être que SG1 ferait une différence._

_Hammond : _Ma décision est prise. Il est vrai que nous ne possédons pas la technologie nécessaire pour vous aider mais nos armes peuvent quand même créer une différence. À mon humble avis, et sans discussion possible, SG1 vous accompagne.

_Mike : _Je crains qu'on n'ait pas le choix.

_Harry : _Non je refuse d'entrainer d'autres personnes à la mort. C'est moi et moi seul qui devrait mener cette bataille.

_Mike : _Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais même les super héros ont besoin d'aide. Superman avait Loïs Lane, Batman avait Robin, et toi tu nous a nous et SG1. Alors arrête de nous servir le complexe du super héros à toutes les sauces, tu nous rendras un grand service.

_Hermione :_ On doit d'abord récupérer le médaillon.

_Le lendemain, ils étaient dans la salle d'embarquement, prêt à traverser la porte. Hermione et Mike avaient aidé SG1 à s'habiller de manière discrète pour passer inaperçu près du ministère de la magie. Mike avait également préparé du polynectar et ainsi emprunté l'apparence de quatre militaires de la base pour rester incognito._

_Jack :_ C'est nécessaire tout ça ?

_Mike :_ Oui pourquoi ?

_Daniel :_ On a la sensation d'être à Halloween.

_Harry :_ L'avantage c'est qu'elle cache vos armes.

_Carter :_ Comment êtes-vous sûr qu'il fait nuit en ce moment ?

_Ron : _Décalage de douze heures d'après Hermione ;

_Mike :_ L'amour t'as rendu bon élève on dirait.

_Ron : _Oh ! La ferme !

_Harry : _Peu importe. C'est notre seul avantage de voyager la nuit.

_Ils traversèrent la porte pour la dernière fois, et_ _débarquèrent de nouveau dans cet immense château majestueux. Ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de passer la nuit dans ce château. Les chambres à l'étage étaient glauques et assez poussiéreuses, sans doute parce que le château avait été abandonné depuis des siècles._

_Jack : _Que c'est joyeux ici !

_Carter :_ C'est très accueillant en effet.

_Harry :_ J'assure le premier tour de garde.

_Mike :_ Pas de discussion possible. (Voyant que Jack était sur le point de protester). Vos armes ne feraient que les ralentir pour un temps.

_Jack :_ Très bien. Vous êtes sur votre terrain.

_Harry : _vous ferez mieux de dormir.

_La nuit avait été longue voire interminable. Aucun d'eux n'avait fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ils quittèrent le château à l'aube, la ville était encore endormi, seul les animaux peuplés les rues. Ils commencèrent leur voyage, en choisissant le plus souvent les ruelles sombres aux grandes rues fréquentés. Ils atteignirent Square grimmaud très rapidement._

_Daniel :_ 11…13…Il est où le 12 ?

_Mike :_ Patience !

_Harry prononça l'adresse à voix basse, et le 12 apparu au milieu de nulle part, et ce comme ci c'était tout naturel. Jack et le reste de l'équipe étaient autant émerveillé que la première fois qu'ils avaient visité leur salle d'entraînement. Ils s'avancèrent donc et pénétrèrent dans la grande maison. Il faisait sombre, on y distingué à peine les meubles. Soudain une voix surgit dans le noir « qui es tu ? »_

_Harry : _Maugrey ?

_Après avoir prononcé son nom, la langue d'Harry se plaqua violemment sur son palais._

_Hermione _: Je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore.

_Le sortilège fut rompu aussitôt ces paroles prononcées._

_Harry :_ C'était quoi ça ?

_Hermione :_ Apparemment un sortilège de protection. Je te signale que Rogue connait l'existence du QG.

_Jack : _Ça va aller.

_Daniel :_ Effectivement je crois pas qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre des sortilèges aussi puissants.

_Mike : _Finement observé. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais parle à Kreatur au plus vite.

_Harry laissa passer quelques jours avant de parler au petit elfe de maison. Après deux semaines de séjour, Harry appela Kreatur et lui parla dans un coin de la demeure._

_Harry :_ Kreatur !

_Kreatur : _Le maître à appeler.

_Harry : _Tu pourrais parler de ton maitre Regulus et du soir où il a récupéré ce médaillon ?

_Kreatur : _Il m'a emmené dans une grotte un soir. Il y avait un grand lac, j'ai dû boire l'eau du lac. Elle était hideuse. Mon maître a récupéré le médaillon. Il me l'a laissé, et peu de temps après il a disparu.

_Harry : _Peux-tu me montrer ce médaillon ?

_Kreatur disparu dans un plop et réapparut dans un autre plop. Le médaillon contrairement à la coupe, était serti d'or, et un S trônait au centre du médaillon. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible : c'était le véritable médaillon._

_Harry :_ Tiens Kreatur, je te donne ce médaillon en retour.

_Jack : _On fait quoi maintenant ?

_Harry :_ On reste ici encore quelques jours et on partira à Sleepy Hollow.

* * *

Je remercie Caly de m'avoir corrigé. Laissez des reviews si ces chapitres vous ont plus.


	14. Chapter 14

Désolé du retard.

* * *

_**Chapitre 14: Rémus et premier doute.**_

_Ils étaient restés à Square Grimaud pendant un temps. Kreattur s'était adouci, et cela grâce au médaillon que lui avait offert Harry. Il appelait désormais Ron et Hermione par leur prénom respectifs,mais en ce qui concernait Mike il ne cessait de l'appeler « Michelle » ce qu'elle considérait comme une attaque personnelle._

_Alors ce jour là, comme tous les autres, était un de ces jours à s'ennuyer à mourir, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un déboula dans la cuisine de Square Grimaud. SG1 s'avança l'arme au poing, s'avança en direction de la cuisine._

_Harry:_Rémus que fais tu ici?

_Mike: _Harry avant tout assures toi que c'est bien lui!

_Harry:_ Quel est mon patronus ?

_Rémus: _C'est un renne la forme animagi de ton père.

_Harry:_Désolé mais je devais m'en assurer.

_Rémus:_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends.

_Mike:_Alors dis nous qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici?

_Rémus:_ Bonjour l'accueilles. Vous disparaissez depuis des mois et c'est tous ce que vous avez à me dire.

_Harry:_ Excuse nous on à les nerfs.

_Mike:_ C'est plutôt nos nerfs qui ont les nerfs.*

_Rémus:_ Molly est inquiète pour vous quatre, plus particulièrement toi Harry, comme tu t'en doutes!

_Hermione: _Ils vont bien au moins?

_Jack:_ Vous vous souvenez de nous j'espère?

_Rémus: _bien sûr comment vous oubliez vous et votre équipe disparate.

_Carter:_ c'est un compliment au moins!

_Harry: _comment vont les autres?

_Rémus:_ Plutôt bien le ministère les surveilles de très près.

_Mike:_ Et toi?

_Rémus :_ Tonks est enceinte!

_Jack:_ Vraiment? Eh ben! Dans ce cas des félicitations s'imposent.

_Teal'c:_ Félicitations professeur Rémus lupin.

_Rémus:_ Merci mais non merci....C'est à dire que c'est une erreur, on est en temps de guerre, de plus je suis un loup garou.

_Carter: _Il est où le problème?

_Hermione: _Il craint que son fils ou sa fille soit un lycanthrope comme lui.

_Mike:_ Et si il héritait des dons de Tonks au lieu de ta malédiction?

_Ron: _Avec des « si » on mettrait Paris dans une bouteille.

_Mike: _Où est ce que t'as appris ça?

_Ron:_ Le colonel O'neill.

_Mike:_ Je me disais bien aussi.

_Rémus:_ Harry fait moi une faveur. Laisse moi t'accompagner.

_Harry:_ Je refuse!

_Jack:_ Mais pourquoi? Il pourrait d'une très grande aide.

_Daniel:_ De plus il est beaucoup plus doué que vous sans vouloir vous vexer, bien sûr.

_Harry:_ Mais il ne ferait que nous ralentir!

_Rémus:_ Et eux ils ne te ralentissent pas peut être? Ce ne sont que des moldus.

_Jack:_ Je ne vous permet pas....Euh c'est quoi des moldus?

_Carter:_ Des personnes ne possédant pas de pouvoir magiques.

_Harry:_ Tu vas bientôt avoir un fils. Tu ne peux pas abandonner Dora.

_Rémus:_ Tu ne peux pas affronter tu-sais-qui tout seul.

_Mike:_ Il n'est pas seul. On est là nous. Tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille.

_Jack:_ OK et si vous vous calmiez tous. Ça pourrait être plus agréable.

_Rémus n'y tenant plus sortit précipitamment de la cuisine de Square grimaud, ce qui jeta un froid dans la petite salle._

_Mike: _ Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

_Harry:_ Absolument.

_Pendant ce laps de temps Rémus traversant à grandes enjambées les rues de Londres, en voulut amèrement à Harry dans un premier temps. Mais plus il avançait et plus il se rendit compte qu'Harry était bien le fils de son père. Et qu'en refusant d'avoir Rémus à ses cotés, il permettait ainsi à Rémus de vivre quelques instants de bonheur en plus, malgré la longue guerre qui s'annonçait._

_Jack plus que jamais se rendit compte, combien le poids qu'Harry portait sur ses épaules était lourd._

_Mike, qui paraissait forte aux yeux de tous, et qui avait toujours le mot pour rire, c'était isolée dans sa chambre. Ce qui inquiétait tous ses amis. Teal'c monta la voir de sa propre initiative._

_Teal'c:_ Puis je entrer Michelle Sanders?

_Mike:_ Je vous en pris!

_Teal'c entra , et remarqua que Mike avait les yeux bouffis. _

_Teal'c:_ Pourquoi pleurais tu?

_Mike :_ Eh bien! Je me demande ce qui nous attends, et ça me fait peur! J'ai été confrontée tous comme Harry et les autres et tout comme vous je suppose à des situations dangereuse avant. Mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

_Teal'c:_ Et peur de quoi exactement?

_Mike:_ La peur d'échoué, peur de mourir, peur de voir les autres mourir et peur d'en tuer d'autres. Vous n'avez jamais eu peur avant?

_Teal'c:_ Si j'ai déjà eu peur, particulièrement j'ai eu peur d'échoué. Mais tu as tes amis alors tu n'as pas avoir peur. Tant qu'on aura des gens sur qui compter, sur qui se reposer, alors tout est possible. C'est un vieux sage qui me l'as appris.

_Mike: _Laissez moi deviner; Michelle Sanders.

_Teal'c:_ En effet!

_Mike: _Vous savez Teal'c vous parlez pas beaucoup, mais quand vous l'ouvrez vous avez de sages paroles et je vous en remercie.... Et si on allait rejoindre les autres.

_Teal'c:_ Allons y.

* * *

*Réplique de GI JOE le film.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15: Godric Hollow.**_

_Ils avaient quitté Square Grimmaud et avaient chargé Kreattur de veiller sur la demeure durant leur absence. Ils voyagèrent le soir et s'arrêtèrent dès qu'il fut impossible pour eux d'avancer, et établirent un campement le jour. Hermione avait déployé toute une armada de sortilège de protection et de camouflage sur leur tente. Ce qui leur permettait de passer inaperçu. __Ce soir__là,comme l'un des nombreux soirs qu'ils passèrent ensemble, __Jack avait été désigné pour assurer le premier tour de garde, Mike revoyait une énième fois le déroulement des opérations une fois arriver sur place, Ron et Teal'c (qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix) écoutait la radio de l'ordre. Hermione, elle, préparait les potions car elle avait l'impression que Mike commençait à perdre les pédales, toujours en train de répéter les mêmes choses. Carter et Daniel, eux, attendaient le café que Mike faisait à la perfection (enfin c'est ce qu'ils lui avaient fait croire pour qu'elle fasse autre chose que d'élaborer des plans tout aussi loufoques les uns que les autres). Harry, une fois le café préparé (pas mauvais d'ailleurs) en remplit un thermos, pour le donner à Jack, alors que Mike et Hermione se disputaient encore une fois sur la préparation d'une bonne potion. Harry s'éloigna de la tente agitée, pour rejoindre Jack à l'extérieur._

_Harry:_ Tenez du café. Il n'est pas mauvais, vous savez.

_Jack: _Merci...(but une gorgée du café)...Il est meilleur que celui du SGC. C'est plutôt mouvementé à l'intérieur.

_Harry:_ C'est souvent comme ça, surtout quand Mike commence à faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

_Jack:_ Alors comme ça, tu veux te ressourcer avant de réellement commencer la bataille?

_Harry:_ Je veux voir cet endroit, au moins une fois. Et puis la bataille à commencer depuis bien longtemps.

_Jack:_ Je te comprends!

_Harry:_ Et vous, pourquoi avoir accepté la première mission off-world sur Abydos?

_Jack: _Au départ c'était une mission suicide, pas de retour possible. Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, je devais faire exploser la porte.

_Harry:_ Et vous avez accepté?

_Jack: _Oui. Mais je venais de perdre mon fils Charlie, et je me sentais responsable de sa mort. Aujourd'hui encore je ne peux me le pardonner. J'y pense moins souvent, mais j'y pense quand même.

_Harry:_ Ça ne vous a pas empêché de désobéir aux ordres.

_Jack:_ Au contact des autres, on change. Et puis il faudrait être fou pour ne pas vouloir traverser la porte des étoiles une deuxième fois.

_Harry:_ C'est comme voler, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas vouloir le faire.

_Harry retourna à l'intérieur, il ignorait pourquoi mais parler avec le colonel lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Et il en était de même pour Jack. Hermione devait relever le militaire deux heures plus tard. Ils étaient à deux jours de Godric__Hollow__. Deux jours, et Harry allait enfin pouvoir se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents._

_Comme prévu, Hermione réveilla Jack qui s'était assoupi et prit son tour de garde. En temps normal, Jack aurait ordonné à Hermione de retourner se coucher, mais ce n'était pas une époque comme les autres ni un endroit comme les autres. Dumbledore était un homme respectable, et le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, mais en voyant ces jeunes sorciers lutter contre ce puissant mage noir, Jack avait une soudaine envie de cogner ce vieillard pour avoir laissé un tel fardeau sur les épaules de ces jeunes gens et particulièrement Harry - et surtout, en ce qui concerne cette fameuse prophétie: « l'un mourra de la main de l'autre », cela lui donnait la chair de poule._

_Le lendema__in Mike entreprit de leur exposer__ le plan et__ de__ finaliser quelque__s__ petit__s__ détails_.

_Mike:_ Bien ! Alors demain soir, Harry et toi, Hermione, seront les seuls à vous rendre à Godric Hollow.

_Ron: _Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas les accompagner?

_Jack:_ C'est vrai ça?

_Mike:_ Parce qu'à deux ils passeront mieux inaperçu qu'à huit. Vous saisissez?

_Jack/Ron:_ C'est logique!

_Mike:_ Bon! Vous emprunterez l'apparence du Docteur Jackson et du Major Carter. Ron, SG1 et moi, nous resterons ici et couvriront vos arrières. En cas de pépin, gardez ces gallions sur vous, vous nous préviendrez au moindre truc qui vous paraît suspect.

_Daniel:_ Tu crains qu'il se passe quelque chose?

_Mike:_ Je n'ai pas arrêté de cogiter là-dessus. Harry et Vous-savez pensent presque pareil, et je pense que vous-savez-qui pourrait nous tendre un piège.

_Hermione:_ Docteur Jackson, Major Carter, vous pourriez me donner quelques mèches de vos cheveux.

_Carter: _C'est pour la potion?

_Ron:_ Oui c'est l'ingrédient le plus important.

_Mike:_ Décidément! Si je te connaissais pas, je dirais que t'as été attentif juste pour l'impressionner.

_Ron: _Ferme-la!

_Mike: _Bon, est-ce que le plan est clair pour tout le monde?

_Ils répondirent tous un « oui » catégorique._

_Le lendemain soir__,__ Harry et Hermione avaient changé d'habi__ts__, prenant ceux de Daniel et de Carter, burent le polynectar et quittèrent la tente sur les dernières recommandations de Mike. Ils se rendirent au cimetière. Là__,__ Harry s__e__ recueillit __sur la tombe de ses parents. Sur les pierres tombales on pouvait y lire « James Potter 1960-1981__*__», « Lily Evans-__Potter 1960-1981 »_

_Hermione:_ Est ce que ça ira?

_Harry:_ Ça va aller. Mike n'a pas fait dans le détail on dirait.

_Hermione_: Oui, elle tient à te faciliter la tâche. Elle devient folle ces temps-ci.

_Harry:_ Elle est plus folle que d'habitude.

_Harry et Hermione, remarquèrent au même instant, une vieille dame dans le cimetière qui les observait au loin._

_H__ermione: _Ça fait un moment déjà qu'elle nous observe. Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir les autres.

_Harry:_ Non je ne crois pas. Si elle nous observe, c'est uniquement parce qu'on à l'air nouveau dans le coin.

_Hermione: _C'est de l'imprudence Harry.

_Harry: _Continuons!

_Harry et Hermione continuèrent leur route. Ils arrivèrent en face d'une immense maison en ruine, la seule chose qui était encore debout, était la porte d'entrée. Harry s'avança vers ce qui semblait être les derniers vestiges d'un bonheur passé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, la femme se présenta à eux. Elle était dans l'allée de l'autre côté de la rue et contrairement à tout à l'heure elle ne se cachait plus, elle ne prononça pas un mot et leur fit signe de venir chez elle._

_Hermione:_ Harry on ne devrait pas, mieux vaut prévenir les autres.

_Harry:_ Qu'est ce qu'on risque? Rien du tout, et si ça se trouve elle pourrait me dire comment était mes parents.

_Harry et Hermione suivirent la __femme__chez elle. Mais soudainement la femme__ disparut, laissant place à un serpent. Harry se plia en deux soudainement, sa cicatrice le fit souffrir._ _Hermione __comprit immédiatement ce qui était en train de se passe__r, Voldemort était derrière tout ça. Elle prit le gallion que lui avait confié__ Mike,__ mais un jet de lumière l'arrêta dans son geste, elle l'évita de justesse. Harry s'était repris, mais grimaçait toujours, il riposta au premier jet de lumière. Un deuxième jet surgit de nulle part, __faisant__ virevolt__er la baguette d'Harry, et celle-__ci se__ brisa en heurtant le mur d'en face. Hermione__,__ dans un dernier élan lança un « protego », empoigna le bras de Harry et transplana jusqu'à leur tente._

_Hermione:_ Au secours!

_Harry était inconscient, Jack fut le premier à sortir et à les voir._

*Je ne me souviens plus exactement des dates.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16: L'épée de Gryffondor.**_

_Harry avait été inconscient pendant quelques heures, quand il se réveilla Jack était à son chevet, endormi, une de ses mains était sur le front de Harry et l'autre tenait la main de ce dernier, dans un geste protecteur. Harry s'était mis à penser que son père ou encore sa mère aurait pu être à la place de Jack, et si ses parents étaient encore de ce monde, il n'aurait pas eu à vivre tout ça toutes ces horreurs. Jack, émergea peu à peu de son sommeil et comme ci il voyait Harry pour la première fois, il sourit. Sam l'avait aperçu ce sourire, et plus d'une fois, notamment quand Skaara était redevenu lui même après que les Tollans ait effacé la volonté de Klorek, ou à chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à la petite Cassie._

_« Alors! Tu es enfin revenu à toi!, s'exclama Jack_

_-Jack! Comment allez vous?_

_-Ce serai plutôt à moi de poser cette question!_

_-Ah! Enfin tu es debout! Maintenant je peux te tuer! Cria Mike en le frappant à la tête._

_-Mike! C'est une mauvaise idée! Dit Ron en essayant de la retenir._

_-Hermione nous a tout raconté, vous l'avez échapper belle! Ajouta Daniel;_

_-Essaye de ne plus nous faire peur de cette manière! Finit Sam._

_-Hermione ça va? Tu ne parles depuis tout à l'heure! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Harry_

_-Je suis désolée, sanglota t-elle, j'ai essayée de la réparer mais rien n'y fait! Elle ne veut pas se réparer! Elle...elle... est brisée!_

_-Harry ce qu'elle essaye de te dire c'est que ta baguette a été touchée dans l'attaque, Hermione a lancée un sort puissant et il a rebondi, ta baguette a été brisée, termina Mike. »_

_Une fois le choc assimilé, il avait tous convenu qu'Harry emprunterait leur baguette en attendant, pour ses tours de gardes. Hermione avait pris le livre qu'elle trouva chez Bathilda Tourdesac: Vie et Mensonges D'Albus Dumbledore. Harry s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur le vieil homme, durant toutes ces années ou il l'avait côtoyé il n'avait jamais osé lu posait des questions sur sa famille, ses amis sur son enfance, craignant sans doute d'aller trop loin._

_« Harry tu t'était posé la question sur ce type que t'as vu dans ta vision et dans les souvenirs de Gregorovitch,commença Hermione, et bien maintenant je sais, regarde! »_

_Harry prit le livre que lui tendit Hermione, il le considérait comme le livre des horreurs. Et là il le vit le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, sous la photo il lut « Gellert Grindewald »._

_« Alors Dumbledore! Le connaissait?_

_-Oui mais ce n'est pas tout! Regarde c'est une lettre qu'il avait adressé à Grindewald, regarde sa signature! Lui montra Hermione._

_-C'est le même signe que dans les contes de Beddle le Barde,_

_-Pas seulement, on a trouvé le même symbole sur la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell également._

_-Vous savez Mr Lovegood portait le même symbole au mariage de Bill et Fleur, tu t'en souviens Harry, même que Victor Krum allait faire un scandale. Ajouta Mike »_

_Harry était plus confus que jamais, d'après ce qu'il avait pu percevoir dans le livre, Dumbledore avait aidé un ancien mage noir à pouvoir éradiqué les moldus. Cette idée lui retourna l'estomac , lui qui avait considéré le vieux sage comme un membre de sa famille, découvrait une facette du vieillard qu'il aurait aimé ignoré ne jamais découvrir._

_Il allait beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours, il était fin prés à prendre des tours de gardes. Ce soir là Harry avait installé un vieux coussins à l'extérieur pour son tour de garde. Mike lui avait amoureusement préparé un thermos de café bien chaud pour le maintenir éveillé et pour lui réchauffé l'âme lui avait elle dit. Parfois Harry se demandait si Mike était amoureuse de lui, mais après réflexion il se dit que c'était impossible elle était beaucoup trop motivée par le feu de l'action, pour penser à tomber amoureuse un jour. _

_Alors qu'il était entrain de méditer sur la signification de ce symbole, et d'où il avait entendu le nom Peverell, il aperçu au loin quelque chose briller dans le noir. Il lui semblait alors que ce fut un patronus, une biche argentée. Il brandit la baguette d'Hermione, la biche s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à sa hauteur comme si elle voulait lui parlait ou lui montrait quelque chose. C'est alors qu'elle fit demi tour et Harry, par inconscience ou est ce par instinct se mit à la suivre. Elle déambula parmi les arbres gracieusement, Harry quant à lui peina à la suivre. Elle s'arrêta près d'un lac, mais disparu quand Harry s'approcha d'elle. Arrivé, là où se situait la biche auparavant, il vit alors sous la glace quelque chose brillait, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Là sous ses pieds se trouvait l'épée de gryffondor. _

_Il commença à se déshabiller, et lança un diffindo sur l'endroit où se situer l'épée, et plongea sans hésitation dans l'eau gelée. C'était à son tour de porter le médaillon ce soir là, tandis qu'il descendit profondément, et plus il se rapprochait de l'épée, le médaillon se resserra autour de son cou, l'empêchant alors de respirer. Plus il se débattait pour sa survie, pour récupérer son souffle, pour remonter à la surface, plus le médaillon lui serra la gorge. Il donna alors de grands coups de pieds pour remonter à la surface, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il ne pouvait plus rien tenter et les bras qu'il sentit se refermer autour de sa poitrine était surement ceux de la mort. Il se réveilla quelque temps après sur le sol gelée, à plat ventre sur la neige. Quelqu'un d'autre toussotait, et haletait prés de lui, il n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être, il sut cependant que c'était un homme à en juger par la toux caverneuse et la lourdeur des pas._

_« On a voulut prendre un bain de minuit, ou je me trompe?_

_-Jack! Comment vous avez su? Demanda Harry_

_-Mike s'est inquiétait de ne pas te trouver devant la tente, alors elle m'a désignée pour te chercher dans le noir._

_-Vous vous faites mener par le bout du nez par une gamine de 17 ans maintenant!_

_-Disons qu'elle a été convaincante. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul dans le noir?_

_-J'ai plongé pour récupérer l'épée._

_-Tu veux dire cette épée, qu'est ce qu'elle a de particulier ?_

_-C'est l'épée de Gryffondor, comment vous avez fait?_

_-Bien je l'ai prise, tout en remontant, pardi! »_

_Il l'avait enfin, l'arme qui permettait de détruire les horcruxes._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17: La destruction des Horcruxes et les frères Peverell**_

_Maintenant qu'ils avaient l'épée de Gryffondor il ne restait plus qu'à détruire les horcruxes qui étaient en leur possession: la coupe de Poutsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard._

« Bon maintenant qu'on a l'épée, vous pouvez les détruire, annonça Harry

- Quoi? Comment ça? S'inquiéta Jack

- Et bien, vous pouvez commencer par détruire le médaillon, continua Harry

- Une minute mon grand! C'est pas à toi ou à tes petits copains sorciers de détruire ces choses? Questionna Jack

- C'est vous qui vouliez m'aider!

- Regarde où tous ça m'a mener.

- Blague mis à part, vous avez pris l'épée, alors c'est à vous de les détruire, dit Harry sur un ton catégorique avant de reprendre; seul un véritable Gryffondor peut prendre l'épée, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes un Gryffondor, alors à vous l'honneur!

- Puisque le sort en a décider ainsi, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix! Répliqua Jack sur le ton de la résignation.

- Bon je vais l'ouvrir, quand ça sera fait ne vous faites pas avoir par la chose qui est à l'intérieur elle essayera de se défendre »

_Harry prononça quelques mots en fourchelang, et le médaillon s'ouvrit brusquement et un épais amas de fumée fit son apparition, à l'intérieur de cette fumée on pouvait distinguer des yeux. Des yeux viles et malsains qui scrutait son environnement et semblait sonder l'âme de celui qui prétendait vouloir le détruire: celle de Jack._

_« Colonel Jack O'neill, je vois en toi, je vois ce qui fut ton passé et ce qu'est ton présent, et je peux te garantir un avenir meilleur, je peux changer ce passé douloureux en un passé heureux, la seule chose que tu dois faire est de me laisser la vie sauve_

_Jack détruisez là! Hurla Harry tandis que dans la fumée on pouvait maintenant distinguer la forme d'un petit garçon et ce dernier pris la parole à son tour_

_Papa, pourquoi tu m'as laissé mourir, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas sauver la vie; le petit garçon laissa place au major Kawalski; pourquoi as tu fait confiance à ce jaffa , pourquoi lui as tu permis de me tuer, le major Kawalski laissa place à Sarah, pourquoi Jack as tu permis la mort de notre fils et de ce fait la mort de notre mariage, et enfin Sarah fit place à Harry; tu n'as pas été capable de sauver ta propre famille et tes amis comment espère tu me sauver la vie et me protéger alors que tous les gens autour de toi disparaissent »_

_Ce que n'avait pas prévu cette forme sombre, cette force qui voulait noircie le cœur de Jack et lui faire perdre tout espoir, c'est qu'il n'a fait qu'attiser le colère de ce dernier, car c'est contre lui que le militaire ressentait de la colère, contre son impuissance à sauver ses proches. Alors comme sa colère, l'épée s'abattit sur le médaillon en fendant l'air en deux, et la fumée qui fut présente auparavant laissa place au vide et au silence de la forêt. Seul leur souffle saccadé brisait le silence religieux de cette nuit fraîche._

_« _Vous allez bien? Questionna Harry

- J'ai connu pire, tu sais. Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un certain Apophis? Demanda Jack comme à son habitude avec ironie

- Non! Répondit Harry naïvement.

- Laisse tomber va, t'as assez de méchant sur le dos.

- Bon maintenant passons à la coupe de Poutsouffle! »

_Ils retournèrent au campement, et ne prononcèrent aucun mot durant le court trajet. Jack pensait encore à ce qu'il venait de vivre, à ses plus grands regrets: son fils, son mariage, son meilleur ami et second, aux choses qu'il aurait dû faire et éviter, en posant toujours ces fameuses questions « et si...? ». Mais il était sûr d'une chose maintenant, c'est qu'il allait tout faire pour éviter à Harry de mourir, il le protégerait jusqu'au bout. Ils arrivèrent prés du campement, où Mike guettait leur arrivée._

« Non mais t'as vu ça, on dirait qu'elle se prend pour notre mère ou je me trompe? Se demandait Jack

- Vous ne vous trompez pas Jack, elle est un peu notre mère à tous vous elle me fait penser à la mère de Ron, une main de fer dans un gant de velours.

- Où étiez vous passé tous les deux? Questionna Mike les bras croisées sur sa poitrine

- Harry voulais prendre un bain de minuit, et je suis allé le rejoindre sur ton ordre maman! Répondit Jack

- Ha ha ha! Très drôle, non vraiment quel esprit colonel! Ironisa Mike

- On a trouvé l'épée de Gryffondor! Annonça Harry pour couper court à leur joute verbale

- Fallait commencer par ce point là! Fais voir! »

_Harry tendit l'épée à Mike, qui la contempla comme le joyau le plus précieux qu'il existe en ce bas monde tandis que Jack alla prévenir les autres de leur retour et de leurs exploits. Ils racontèrent tous les deux ce qui s'était passé prés du lac, en omettant quelques détails. Ils avaient tous convenu qu'Harry devait détruire la coupe de Poutsouffle, comme une sorte de symbole d'espoir. Mais Harry refusa. Parce que comme il lui ont fait comprendre ce n'était pas seulement sa guerre mais aussi la leur. Mais alors que tout le monde se battaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux allait le faire Michelle Sanders saisit l'épée, la brandit,et d'un coup, d'un seul, elle détruisit la petite coupe de Poutsoufle. Son geste eu pour effet de surprendre ses compagnons de route. _

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse aprés tout, se défendit Mike

- Rapelle moi surtout de ne jamais mais jamais te mettre en colère, déclara Jack

- Au moins c'est fait maintenant ! Répondit Mike fière d'elle

- Okay ! Maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Daniel

- Et bien il ne reste plus qu'à trouver les autres horcruxes n'est ce pas ? Questionna Carter

- Et où va t-on les trouver ? Renchérit Jack

- Aucune idée répondit fatalement Hermione mais on pourrait rechercher la signification du symbole .

- Tu veux dire celui qui est dans les contes de Beedle Le Barde ? Demanda Ron

- Oui celui là, ça a sûrement une signification, vous ne pensez ? Argumenta Hermione

- Et qui aurait les réponses à nos questions ? Questionna Jack

- Xenophilius Lovegood, tu penses à aller voir le père de Luna, Hermione ? Intervint Mike

- Oui, il peut peut être nous renseigner sur ce symbole vu que lui même le portait il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Oui mais ça pourrait être dangereux ! Dit Sam

- Vous savez où trouvez le prochain horcruxe Major Carter ? Demanda sérieusement Mike

- Pas la moindre idée répondit Sam

- Je crois que c'est décidé, mais la décision t'en revient Harry, déclara Mike

- On va voir Xenophilius Lovegood. Termina Harry »

_Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se mirent en route. Chacun des quatre sorciers transplanèrent avec un membre de SG1. Mike transplana en compagnie de Teal'c, Harry avec Jack, Ron avec Daniel et Hermione avec Sam. Ils atterirent sur une petite colline. De cette colline ils pouvaient distinguer le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Nos quatre jeunes sorciers essayèrent de distinguer le Terrier mais la petite maison biscornue était cachée par les arbres et les hautes haies du verger._

« Vous croyez que tous se passe bien pour eux ? Demanda Ron

- Je pense qu'ils vont bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit Ron , « Pas de nouvelles bonne nouvelles » répondit Mike

- De quoi vous parlez les jeunes ? Questionna à son tour Jack

- Des Weasley, la famille de Ron n'habite pas très loin d'ici. On n'espérait au moins apercevoir leur maison mais c'est impossible à cause des arbres. Répondit Hermione

- Ne vous inquièta pas pour eux, je suis persuadée qu'ils vont bien. Dit Sam essayant de rassurer les jeunes sorciers et plus perticulièrement Ron.

- Sam a raison et je suis même sure qu'ils sont inquièts pour vous quatre autant que vous l'êtes pour eux. Renchérit Daniel

- Vous avez sans doute Daniel. Intervint enfin Harry

- Ne trainons pas ici, et allons dans cette direction. Dit Ron tournant le dos au Terrier »

_Les huit compagnons se mirent en marche. Teal'c qui était rester muet jusqu'à maintenant savez ce que pouvez ressentir nos quatre amis. Ne rien pouvoir faire pour les gens qu'on aime ou ne pas être capable de les approcher alors qu'ils sont si proches, tout ceci il l'avait déjà vécu. Lui le Shol'va qui avait abandonné femme et enfant pour libérer son peuple du joug des Goa'ulds. A ses yeux Harry avait fait la même chose. Tout comme Harry, Teal'c n'était pas seul il sait qu'il peut compter sur les membres de SG1 pour lui prêter main forte en temps voulu. _


End file.
